Tears of Love
by kryptofan974
Summary: Bubbles dies in a battle with Him. What can bring her back to life? A touching short story I quickly made. Rated T for violence, blood, and a swear here or there.


**Tears of Love**

The City of Townsville

"BUBBLES! YOU LITTLE TWERP!!" Buttercup yelled, "YOU WERE PLAYING WITH MY BLANKET AGAIN!!!". Buttercup came up to Bubbles, who was playing with her dolls and Buttercup's blanket, and punched her. Bubbles immediately started crying. Buttercup took her blanket away.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BABY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP DEAD!!!!!"

Bubbles stopped crying and looked at her with hurtful eyes.

"Y-y-you don't mean that!"

"YES I DO!!" Buttercup hollered. Blossom came between the two.

"Girls! Please! Stop!". They both stopped, "With the Professor gone on a week-long trip, we need to be on our best behaviour!"

The hotline buzzed. Blossom dashed as quickly to the phone and picked it up.

"Yes Mayor? Wat is it?" Blossom asked

"Blossom, you and your sisters have to stop Him from attacking the city! It's his worst plan yet!" the Mayor frantically yelled. Sounds of descruction could be heard in the background.

"We're on our way, Mayor!" Blossom hung up the phone, "Girls, move out!". They all quickly dashed out of their house and into the city of Townsville, where the evil Him was destroying everything with his super-sharp blade. The Girls arrived just in time.

"Not so fast, Him!" They all cried. Him turned around from the building he was slicing.

"Ahh, Powerpuff Girls!" he replied in his eerie tone, "You're just in time! I have a surprise for you!"

"A...surprise? What is it?" Bubbles asked

"Well, let's just **cut **to the chase". He then lunged at the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom and Buttercup scattered in time, but Bubbles wasn't quick enough and Him's blade cut her right across the throat. She plummeted to the ground. Blossom and Buttercup gasped. Buttercup turned on Him, but Blossom, too shocked to fight, went to see if Bubbles was okay.

Bubbles had her eyes closed, a river of blood protruding from her throat. There was a puddle of blood on the concrete. Blossom prayed that she was alright.

_She has to be alright_, Blossom thought, _she just has to be! _Blossom gently shook Bubbles, trying to arouse her.

"Bubbles...Bubbles, please...wake up" Blossom said, her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes. She took Bubbles's body in her arms. Blossom closely listened to her heartbeat. It was very faint and her breathing was shallow. Bubbles slightly opened her eyes.

"Blossom...I....I" Bubbles whispered.

"Yes?" Blossom asked.

"I...love...you. T-tell Buttercup that..I love her...too". Her eyes closed and Blossom heard Bubbles's last breath escape. She felt her body go limp.

Blossom started to shake. _No,_ she thought, _no she...she can't be dead! She can't be!_

Buttercup, who had defeated Him and sent him back to the Hell from which he came, noticed the scene and came down to them.

"Is she...d-dead?" Buttecup asked. Blossom nodded and started to cry. Buttercup, who didn't want to show her feelings, just fell silent and put her arm around the bawling Blossom. Rain started to fall on the town, as if the world was crying for the loss of the littlest Powerpuff Girl. Buttercup then started to cry silently. Her tears and Blossom's tears fell upon the body of their dead sister.

Suddenly, Bubbles's arm was weakly raised and she laid it upon Blossom's hand. Her eyes started to open and she gasped for breath. Blossom and Buttercup stopped crying and in awe stared at their sister.

"Blossom...Buttercup? Is that you?" Bubbles weakly asked.

"She-She's alive? SHE"S ALIVE!!" Blossom cheered. She hugged Bubbles, "Oh, Bubbles! We thought we lost you!"

"Uh, Bubbles?" Buttecrup started, "I-I never wanted you to drop dead! I LOVE YOU!"

"I knew you never meant it, Buttercup. I...love you. I love both of you" Bubbles smiled with love.

Bubbles then moaned in pain as Blossom hugged her tighter and more blood came out from her throat.

"Oh, dear! We need to get Bubbles to a doctor! And fast! We just can't lose her again!" Blossom worriedly stated. She flew in the air, Bubbles in her arms. Buttercup followed.

"Blossom, do you think I'm gonna be okay?" Bubbles weakly asked. Blossom smiled.

"Yes, Bubbles. I know you're gonna be ok". They flew straight to the next hospital.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Blossom and Buttercup paced anxiously in the hospital waiting room. They were worried about their sister. They were close to losing her, they didn't want to lose her again.

Suddenly, a doctor came out through the doors of the emergency room. Blossom and Buttercup stopped pacing and looked at the doctor, waiting to hear the news.

"Well...?" Buttercup asked.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Blossom asked.

The doctor was silent for a minute. He then smiled and said, "She's gonna be ok"

Blossom and Buttercup smiled widely. The doctor led them to the room that Bubbles was in. She had an IV hooked up to her and had a bandage around her throat. She also had a heart monitor hooked up to her. Bubbles looked weak and frail while she slept there. The doctor left them alone.

Blossom approached the bed and quietly said, "Bubbles?". Bubbles opened one eye and then the other.

"How are you feeling?" Buttercup asked.

"Better" Bubbles replied, weakly."Hey, Blossom? Buttercup? I think I know what brought me back to life"

"What was it?" Blossom asked.

"It...was you're tears of love. They brought me back to life" Bubbles said "He said so"

"Who's he?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not sure. But he came to me and said that I was needed back on Earth, for Townsville, for my freinds and for you. He then showed me that both of you were crying and he decided that I could have my life back"

Blossom looked at Buttercup at a loss for words. Blossom then turned back to Bubbles.

"You...you probably should get some rest. We need to go home and get some stuff. We're going to sleep here for the night" Blossom explained. She kissed Bubbles on the head and so did Buttercup. They both flew off, confused.

"Who do you think is "He"?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"We'll probably never know" Blossom concluded. They then flew into the house.

**THE END**


End file.
